User blog:KaharZamet/Summer of Chaos Storywriting (2013)
Summer of Chaos is an event in which Boomdodger and Kahar Zamet write chaotic storylines. It lasts through most of June, all of July, and some of August. Here are some previews of Summer of Chaos. Summer of Chaos Preview 1 WARNING: This preview will be modified slightly in the final version. Kahar ran up the stairs of the Temple. He saw one of his good friends. Kahar: I just went on a trip to Tython. Palarus is still alive! He released a Force Virus that nearly killed everybody! He's releasing it on Duraan and several other planets now, including this one! Unidentified Jedi Master: What?! Palarus is alive?! Suddenly Kahar's friend got fried to a crisp. Kahar saw a Sith Lord he had not seen in a long time. Varan: Looks like we meet again, Kahar.... Kahar stumbled backwards. Kahar: No...no...you're dead! I killed you centuries ago! Varan walked closer towards Kahar. Varan: One of my true fanatics gave me life again. Varan: Today marks the day that I became Galactic Emperor.... Kahar charged at Varan. Varan punched Kahar. Then he kicked him in the leg. Kahar rolled down the temple stairs to the bottom. Kahar began to get up, and Varan kicked Kahar in the back again. Varan: Stay.... Varan stabbed at Kahar. He rolled out of the way. Varan: I saved Palarus when you abandoned him! He pledged his life to me! I made him release that Force Virus! Kahar ran and jumped down into an airspeeder. He piloted away. Varan: A coward as always.... Summer of Chaos Preview 2 Kahar: Some of us are going to have to sacrifice our lives by manually activating and guarding the bomb. Kahar: Whether you're eternal or not, you'll die from the Sith's Dark Energy. Jen Zijun: I'll do it. Warrick Eble: Me too. Unidentified Jedi 3: Me three. Unidentified Jedi 4: Count me in. Summer of Chaos Preview 3 WARNING: This preview has been cut from the final version. Kahar continued walking with his hood down through the pouring rain until he reached a platform on a wide open shipping dock. A figure, smoking a cigar, was standing there. Kahar: I take it you have the supplies, Dylan? Dylan lowered his cigar and exhaled a line of smoke. Dylan: That would be correct. Dylan then tossed his cigar onto the ground. Dylan: High-tech Umbaran plasma equipment, state of the art Black Sun blasters, cryo grenades, flamethrowers, all in this crate. Dylan knocked on a crate. Kahar: Great. Thanks Dylan, I knew I could count on you. Lets get this back to base. I can show you around, you can meet all the guys. Dylan: Sure..... Dylan and Kahar loaded the crate onto an airspeeder and began driving towards the Ten Jedi's base. Two Police Troopers were sitting on their speeder cycles. They looked at each other and nodded. Red and blue flashing lights and sirens activated on the cycles, and they began speeding after the airspeeder. Summer of Chaos Preview 4 WARNING: This preview will be slightly modified in the final version. The Ten Jedi and Dylan carefully moved a large Umbaran Plasma Bomb into the temple. Kahar: Careful! They got to the middle and set down the bomb. Jason: Are you sure that we'll be strong enough to defend the bomb? Kahar: Yes. Supreme Chief Palarus and Varan are both addressing a crowd of citizens. Most forces are there right now. One of the Jedi activated the bomb and stood there with the other 3 Jedi to guard the bomb. Kahar: Dylan, Jason, Kira, Boomdodger, and I will be holding off the forces from the outside. You will be remembered. Unidentified Jedi 4: Kahar, finish the job for us. It's my dying wish. He winked at Kahar. Kahar winked back. The Jedi nodded. Dylan, Jason, Kira, Boomdodger, and Kahar made their way out of the temple quickly. Sith Enforcers and Soldiers surrounded the Jedi guarding the bomb. Soldiers roped down into the entrance. Dylan pulled out his twin blaster pistols and fired at the soldiers as enemy blaster bolts whizzed by him. Not a single one of Dylan's bolts missed. Kahar activated his lightsabers and stabbed Enforcers. They continued making their way out of the temple and got in the airspeeder. Kahar looked back as a giant plasma explosion engulfed the temple. When the explosion faded, only wreckage remained. Kahar: I'll miss that old temple. Jedi Temple has been there for ages.... Dylan: Lets just get back to base already. I want to be watching the HoloNet when "Emperor" Varan and "Chief" Palarus hear the news, see the look on their face. They arrived and immediately activated the HoloNet. An assistant walked up to Varan and whispered in his ear. Varan slammed his fists on the stand. Varan: KAHAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Summer of Chaos Preview 5 The remaining of the Ten Jedi roped into the windows, shattering the glass. Palarus stood there, stunned. Kahar: You are under arrest in the name of the true Republic! Palarus: Oh is that so? Palarus grabbed a pike in his office and smashed a glass box. He pulled out an ancient sword and held it at the Jedi. Kahar force pushed Palarus. Palarus pressed a button on his desk. Palarus: Guards! Help me! The doors opened and the guards outside came in. Boomdodger cut down the guards. Palarus grabbed the pike and began dual wielding. Kahar force crushed the weapons and punched Palarus in the face. Palarus passed out. Kahar: You aren't so tough now, are you? Kahar: Boom! Get Palarus in the airspeeder. We're taking him back to base. Boomdodger: On it, Kahar! Summer of Chaos Preview 6 HoloNet Reporter: Today, Emperor Varan and Chief Palarus were informed by an assistant that the terrorist group Ten Jedi blew up the Jedi Temple, delivering a critical blow to Empire. Kahar: They call us terrorists? If they want real terrorists, they just gotta look next to them. HoloNet Reporter: We now go live to Galactic Stadium, where Emperor Varan and Chief Palarus are about to give a speech on the latest attack. Stadium Announcer: Put your hands together and cheer! Now here come your leaders and saviors, Galactic Emperor Varan and Supreme Chief Palarus! The crowd roared as the two men walked out onto the stage and waved. Varan: These terrorists will not go unpunished! I will deliver justice and execute these criminals! The crowd went wild again. Palarus: We have scouting parties out to locate "Twelve Jedi". Once they are exterminated, the cruel Jedi shall no longer exist in the galaxy! The crowd went insane as Palarus and Varan stepped off the stage and exited the stadium. HoloNet Reporter: Well that's that. Moving onto farther news now: A resistance group on Corellia has formed and has been terrorizing the planet. Authorities there are working on putting an end to this uprising. They refer to themselves as "The Defenders of Freedom". Well, that ends this edition of HoloNet Galactic News. Thank you for tuning in, and good night. Kahar dropped the apple he was eating. Jason: Is there a problem, Master? Kahar: You, Snorren, and Shadow go to Corellia with the shuttle. Smuggle the Defenders of Freedom out of Corellia. Bring T7 with you. Jason: Understood. Summer of Chaos Preview 7 WARNING: This preview will be slightly modified in the final version. Varan stormed into Palarus' office, where the Supreme Chief was working anxiously. Elite Sith Enforcers followed behind him. Varan: You disgust me you coward.... Varan activated his lightsaber and cut Palarus down. Varan: People who leak my Empire's secrets don't live for long.... Sith Enforcer #1: Sir, we've found the rebels. Varan stared off into space, a slightly angered expression on his face. Varan: BRING THEM TO ME! The Sith Enforcers shattered the windows and dove out them. They landed onto speeder cycles and began following Ten Jedi, who were not far ahead. Kahar looked behind him as he and the team drove away on speeder cycles. Kahar: They're onto us! The team split up as the Sith Enforcers followed them. To be continued.... Category:Blog posts